Keiko
Keiko is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Keiko has a high Baseball skill at 800-900+ and leads her team with Kathrin, Julie, Hayley, Ryan, Steph, Tatsuaki, Andy and Tyrone. She plays on the Baseball teams of Michael, Jackie, Eva, Víctor, Shouta, Theo, Saburo and Sarah. At Tennis, she is a Pro with a skill of 1200, playing with Yoko, but sometimes Andy. She does not appear in Boxing. Wii Sports Resort Her skills appear to drop, beginning with 746+ in Basketball (her teammates are Kathrin and Giovanna) being good, then being at 296+ in Swordplay and around 26 in Table Tennis. Keiko is also one of the second worst at Table Tennis and one of the worst out of Cole, then her, Gabriele, Marco, Megan, Steph, Gabi, Eva, Jackie, Andy and Gwen. She is a PRO at Cycling, coming 13th out of 98 and jumps. Wii Party In Wii Party, Keiko is an Expert Mii. Trivia * In Wii Music, her name is Lizzy and her favorite color is blue. * In both Baseball and Basketball, Keiko is the very first player to come after Kathrin. * She's Japanese. * Her name means practice. * Her Japanese name the same as her English name like Akira's, Haru's, and Hiroshi's, but her Wii Music name in Japanese is Riji. * You earn her badge for making 25 edits on Wii Sports articles, but on the My Miis wiki, You can earn her badge for contributing to that wiki for 365 days. * She is the only platinum badge Mii on the My Miis wiki. Gallery KeikoDACotQR.JPG|Keiko's QR Code 39- Keiko's Team.jpg|Keiko's Baseball Team 2018-01-14 (11).png|Keiko and her teammates Kathrin and Giovanna in Basketball 20180210_072342.jpg|Keiko in Swordplay Speed Slice 2018-03-02 (53).png|Keiko in Swordplay Duel 2018-03-02 (61).png|Keiko about to play a Table Tennis match Keiko guitar.jpeg|An official Wii Music artwork of Keiko as Lizzy. 2018-03-13 (12).png|Keiko doubling up with Andy in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-03-28 (3).png|Keiko in Baseball 15319686805041678626759.jpg|Keiko as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 2018-07-21 (8).png|Keiko pitching in Baseball Screen_Shot_2015-01-11_at_10.58.13_AM.png|Keiko in Swordplay Showdown Badge-3-3.png|Keiko's Badge IMG_0596.JPG|Keiko playing Basketball at Midnight IMG_0642.JPG|Keiko swordfighting at Dusk IMG 20180809 175455.jpg 2018-08-16 (66).png|Keiko in Cycling 2018-09-08 (9).png Keiko participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png 2018-10-01 (59).png Rachel, Jake, and Keiko participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Misaki, Andy, Marisa, Mike, Rachel, Tatsuaki, Daisuke, Eduardo, Yoshi, Keiko, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Pablo, Holly, Michael, Marisa, Helen, Kentaro, James, Keiko, Ashley, Sarah, Miguel, and Elisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party-0.png Holly, Megan, Barbara, Shinnosuke, Victor, Rin, Jessie, and Keiko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg Siobhan, Takashi, Julie, Cole, Keiko, Tatsuaki, Takumi, Asami, Shinnosuke, Eva, Mike, Eddy, Ai, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, Lucia, Akira, Pierre, and Gabi featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Keiko, Helen, Jessie, Maria, David, Haru, and Giovanna featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Keiko, Jessie, and Kentaro participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Steve, Fritz, Megan, Asami, Luca, Marisa, Julie, Keiko, Sandra, Rin, Tyrone, Holly, Tomoko, Rainer, and Sakura featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Keiko, Mia, Hayley, Oscar, Marco, and Ian featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (42).png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Silke, Keiko, and Rachel participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Category:Expert CPU Category:Female Miis Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Double Pro Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Mii's Who Love White Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Platinum badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:Japanese Miis Category:White Females Category:CPU Mii Category:Cycling Pros Category:Non-American Miis Category:CPU Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Vice Beginner Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Tennis Pros Category:Black haired Miis Category:Teenagers